


One night

by JessicaMariana



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, one night? I mean, just to see how we like it...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He shakes his head. He’s been staring again. It’s a wonder no one has noticed yet. Or perhaps they have, but just don’t want to confront him about it? If so, he is happy they haven’t. But it makes him wonder: if they have noticed, have they told  _ him  _ about it?  _ He  _ has probably noticed too, but is enjoying the attention, which is why he hasn’t done anything about it.

“I’ll need you to look these through.”

Cullen is pulled from his thoughts by Cassandra’s familiar voice coming from beside him.

He looks questioningly over at her. “What? Sorry, I- I was… thinking,” he says.

“I’ll need you to look these through,” Cassandra repeats, presenting him with a couple of reports from their troops. She is about to leave, but hesitates at the base of the stone steps. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Perfectly,” Cullen replies automatically and too fast, knowing Cassandra can tell that he’s not perfectly alright. But she simply gives him a stern look before leaving without further argument.

Cullen breathes a sigh of relief and glances across the courtyard from the corner of his eye. He’s gone.

 

***

 

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“Nice try, my dear Inquisitor, but  _ you  _ cannot play if even your life depended on it. Here...” Dorian’s joyful voice and the Inquisitor’s hopeful one drift over the others’ around the table. Cullen smirks at the sight of Dorian leaning over and showing Trevelyan how to put his fingers on the strings of the lute before playing the tune.

“Well, curly, are you in or out?” Varric prods at him with a raised eyebrow.

Cullen looks down at his cards. “I’m out.” He thinks it’s better to fold than to risk losing his clothes again. Ever since his failure against Josephine, he’s played with more caution, much to the others’ disappointments.

“I’m sure you’re just scared that Josephine will… well, you know,” Varric chuckles.

“I’m not,” Cullen protests, but feels a betraying blush creep up his cheeks.

“Right, so bet something,” Bull adds.

“Maybe I will,” Cullen snaps back, and tosses a copper coin into the pile on the table. “There.”

Bull and Varric laugh encouragingly, but it soon turns out Cull was right to hesitate as Josephine takes it all.

“Another round,” Varric declares. “Who’s in?”

They all are, but Cullen can’t help but weigh his options carefully.

“I’m in,” the Inquisitor adds then, putting the lute aside. “You, too, right?” He asks with a glance at Dorian.

“Of course,” Dorian replies. “I’ll show you how it’s really played.”

If there’s even the slightest chance to get him out of those clothes, Cullen has to play one more hand.

“I’m in too,” he declares. “One more round.”

Varric orders more drinks and then the game continues. Cullen has slightly better luck, but it isn’t late enough for the gathering to start betting other things than coin, so after the third round he sighs and says it’s time for him to turn in. A few of his friends complain, but Trevelyan speaks louder.

“Come on,” he says, calming the others. He knows Cullen doesn’t get as much rest as he should, and has several times said so to Cullen himself. “You go if you want to, Cullen.”

Cullen gives him a thankful smile and leaves the table, bidding them all a good night. At the door, just before he walks out, he glances back over his shoulder. He’s smiling again. The way he does it makes Cullen’s heart flutter.

 

***

 

“So, I’ve noticed the looks.”

Cullen freezes where he stands bent over the table of troop movements in the courtyard. His body is turning to ice by Bull’s few, but clear words. Cullen glances up at him.

“You know he’s not-”

“Don’t,” Cullen interrupts. “Please... Don’t.” He can’t stand there and let Bull tell everyone that he’s noticed that Cullen has a crush on another man. “I don’t want to hear it, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t spread it around.”

“Sure thing, Cullen. I won’t prod at it,” Bull says, his hands raised. Then he adds, in a lower voice: “But aren’t you… into women?”

“That’s what I thought,” Culles mutters under his breath, and lets out a weary sigh.

 

***

 

There’s a knock on the door. Cullen turns away from the window and looks over when it opens.

“Inquisitor,” he greets as Trevelyan steps into his room.

“Cullen,” Trevelyan replies. “Anything I should know?” Always the same question.

“Nothing at the moment.”

Trevelyan seems to hesitate when he reaches back for the door.

“Are you sure?” he asks, looking carefully at Cullen.

Cullen frowns. It’s not like the Inquisitor to question him. “Yes,” he replies slowly, feeling the suspicion tense the air around them. Has Bull told him? Why else would the Inquisitor circle a subject like this - he’s an outgoing person who always goes at things head first.

“It’s just...” Trevelyan shifts his weight insecurely. “Are you alright?”

Could it be Cullen just misread the mood? He reminds himself that it hasn’t been long since he broke down after telling the Inquisitor that he’s in lyrium withdrawal. Maybe that’s what this is about?

“I’m fine. Thank you, Inquisitor,” Cullen replies reassuringly with a soft smile.

Trevelyan seems to take his word for it, because he leaves right after with a simple “I’ll talk to you later”.

 

***

 

Cullen stands on the ramparts looking down at the courtyard. It’s a nice day and he’s promised himself not to spend all of it inside. It’s a nice change, though he’d rather be down there, even if it means planning troop movements, because  _ he _ is down there again, practicing.

Cullen watches how his body moves with each swing, how his arms tense when he takes a firmer grip. His steps are well-practiced. It’s almost like a dance as he steps forward, to the side and backwards, over and over, in an intricate pattern over the ground. It’s mesmerising.

“Commander - dispatch for you,” an agent calls, running up to Cullen, breaking the comfortable silence.

Cullen looks over the papers and doesn’t notice when Bull approaches from the other tower.

“So, how did it go?” he asks, and leans against the cool wall.

Cullen sends the agent off before turning to Bull. He feels this is a safer place to talk than the courtyard and so indulges Bull.

“How did what go?” he asks, confused.

“I saw the boss come over this morning,” Bull smirks. “Did you tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

Bull is silent for a moment. A frown clouds his good eye. “It’s not the boss,” he says quietly, glancing at Cullen with a squint.

Cullen raises his eyebrows in disbelief. Bull has read him wrong. Thank the Maker. But how long will it take him to-

“Oh!” Bull exclaims with realisation and an ever bigger smirk on his face. “No. You and- No. Really? Hmm...”

Cullen sighs. He unconsciously looks down into the courtyard again, not realising Bull is still watching him

“Really?” Bull asks again, somewhat calmer but still snickering. “But he’s-”

“A man? Tevinter?” Cullen glares at Bull.

“I was gonna say ‘taken’,” Bull counters. “So...  _ Dorian _ ?”

Cullen grunts. He feels utterly defeated. He wants to sink through the floor and disappear. His secret is out. Now it’s only a matter of time before Dorian hears of it too. And that shouldn’t take long, knowing how loud Bull can be and how fast gossip spreads through the hold.

“Do not tell anyone about it,” Cullen says in a low, menacing growl. “This is a personal matter - one which I will take care of personally… by myself... if need be.”

Bull gave him a funny look, but wished Cullen good luck and left the conversation at that.

 

***

 

It’s a slow evening for Cullen. The whole gang is gathered in the Herald’s Rest for another round of Wicked Grace, which he has graciously declined, because he has decided that he will spend this moment of calm to rest and do nothing else. But the calm is swiftly broken when there is a single, loud knock on the door which makes Cullen almost jump out of his skin. He stands up from his bed and walks over to the ladder. He looks down into his office to see who it is. The door has definitely opened and closed, but he can’t see anyone in the darkness below.

“Hello?” he calls out.

“Ah, there you are. Care to come down for a moment? I have something I’d like to share with you.”

There’s no mistaking Dorian’s velvety voice. Cullen swallows hard. As he climbs down, he wonders if his secret has reached its final destination or if this is all just coincidence.

“Nice to see you out of that armour for once,” Dorian comments, looking at Cullen from head to toe.

Cullen looks down at his bare feet, the loosely fit, worn trousers and the equally loose cotton shirt. He didn’t think about what he’s wearing, but having had it pointed out now makes him feel naked and uncomfortable. He moves to sit behind his desk, motioning for Dorian to take a seat wherever he likes.

Dorian settles on the edge of the table, right next to him. He looks at Cullen with a gentle smile just making itself known under his neat mustache.

“May I offer you a drink, Commander?” he asks, producing a bottle from under his robe.

Cullen swiftly wonders where he’s nicked it from, but accepts one cup.

They sit in relative silence, only Dorian murmuring something about the darkness of the room, while they finish a cup each. Cullen can’t help letting his eyes drift over the parts of Dorian’s tanned skin that’s exposed by the design of his robes.

“You know,” Dorian says suddenly, forcing Cullen to snap out of the trance-like state he’s put himself in. “The Iron Bull doesn’t speak in a normal tone, like other people. I bet everyone at Skyhold heard him shout my name.”

Cullen swallows.

“Now, I wouldn’t have thought much of it,” Dorian goes on, looking into his almost empty cup. “But then I noticed that he was talking to you. And the tone of his voice suggested something I’ve been suspecting for some time.”

Cullen says nothing. He doesn’t know what to say.

“I’ve noticed the looks you give me,” Dorian’s lifts his eyes to meet Cullen’s. Cullen is unable to look away, even though he feels his cheeks burn with embarrassment. “But I wonder: what do they mean?”

“Who- who says they mean anything?” Cullen manages to stutter out. His throat is going drier by the second, but he feels that if he backs out now, he won’t have the courage to come back if the opportunity would arise. It’s now or never. Flee or fight.

“You do,” Dorian says. His voice sinks into a whisper as he leans closer to Cullen. “I know lust when I see it.”

“Lust?” Cullen chokes out. His body is suddenly on fire, and it gets a little harder to breathe evenly. He wants to get out of his clothes, but he can’t move. It’s as if Dorian has him spellbound to the chair. Then he suddenly remembers Bull’s words, and they echo through his head.  _ I was gonna say ‘taken’ _ .

“But you and the Inquisitor...” Cullen protests, and sighs when he finds himself finally able to look away.

“So, you  _ are  _ interested?” Dorian counters. He leans back and crosses his arms over his chest. The fabric covering his torso tightens over his shoulders and back. “I admit: my intention tonight was to uncover your feelings towards me.”

“But now?”

“I’m still not clear on that. Tell me, Commander, is it just lust - something primal: do you want to see me come undone in your arms? Or is there something more to it?”

“I don’t...” Cullen’s cheeks feel ever hotter. Images of Dorian straddling his hips while moving up and down, play before him.

“Ah, of course,” Dorian sighs, realising that Cullen doesn’t sleep around for fun. “But are you sure? Have you been with other men before? Is this just something you’re curious about?”

“I...” Cullen clears his throat. “It’s more than that. I admit… You-” Cullen steels himself for the confession. It’s hard. He hasn’t done this in years. “You’re a good person. I- I like you. And you,” he clears his throat again and looks down at his feet. “...you’re very easy on the eyes.”

Cullen scratches the back of his head and wishes Dorian will speak sooner rather than later. But there is no turning back now. He can’t believe he’s actually having this conversation. Or maybe he isn’t? Maybe he’s fallen asleep up in the loft and is dreaming all of this?

“So you’d want more than just one night, then,” Dorian summarises. “Well, I think you deserve to hear my side of this then.” He relaxes and leans back on his hands as he begins to explain. “The Inquisitor and I do have a thing - but it’s a casual sort of thing. No strings attached. I told him that for a man in Tevinter only so much is ever expected, and so we kept it that way. Light. Easy... But it’s not easy. I keep finding myself wanting more, but he evidently does not. And so, if you truly want more, I am willing to give it a shot.”

Dorian pauses and waits for Cullen to meet his eyes. It takes a while. Cullen needs to process what he’s just heard, not to mention he is still feeling immensely embarrassed. But eventually his eye drift back up to meet Dorian’s.

“So, one night? I mean, just to see how we like it...” Dorian says quickly. Careful not to frighten Cullen away.

Cullen notices that he looks ready to laugh it off in case he’s turned down. His heart throbs at the thought of the walls Dorian has built around himself. Without a second thought, he reaches out and takes Dorian’s hands into his and stands up. He steps closer to the desk and leans down and plants a gentle but lingering kiss to Dorian’s lips. Cullen’s eyes slide shut, as do Dorian’s. They stay like that for a moment; lips on lips, hand in hand.

When Cullen leans back, he looks at Dorian and Dorian at him, evaluating each other’s expressions.

“I would like that,” Cullen finally replies in a murmur, feeling how the heat creeps back up his cheeks. “I mean, see if-”

Dorian’s relieved chuckle fills the room.

“Thank the Maker,” he says lightly. “I was getting awfully nervous here. Thought I’d be sick if you let me wait much longer. You really know how to keep someone on their toes.”

Dorian’s lightheartedness makes all nervousness leave Cullen and he feels courageous enough to say: “Then I shouldn’t keep you up. Maybe you should just lay down?”

“Well, if you’re joining me...”

“Yes.”

Cullen leans over Dorian as he pushes him down on top of the desk.

“I didn’t mean here,” Dorian suddenly cries out. “I may like it rough now and then, but this is bad for everyone’s backs.” Then, with a lower, more seductive tone, he adds: “Let me see what’s upstairs.” He pushes Cullen off him and slides off the desk. When Cullen doesn’t protest, he make his way to the ladder and starts climbing it. Cullen watches his ass tense with each step and follows as soon as there’s enough room between them.

“Isn’t this cozy,” Dorian exclaims as he looks around the candle- and moonlit room. “And you have a skylight.” He gestures at the massive hole in the corner of the roof, showing the clear night sky, its twinkling stars and shining moon.

“It’s not so bad… just when it snows,” Cullen chuckles.

“Lucky us. It looks like it’ll be a warm night,” Dorian turns to Cullen and wraps his arms around his shoulders.

A shudder spreads through Cullen’s body at the contact. He has imagined what Dorian’s arms would feel like around him, and now here they are. They don’t feel as strong as they look, but then again they’re only resting on his shoulders. Cullen begins to wonder how strong his grip could be. He can’t have too firm a grip on his staff the way he twirls it around when he’s practicing, but the way he does it could instead be an indication of how nimble his fingers are.

“Still with me?” Dorian asks. “You look deep in thought.”

“I’m sorry,” Cullen apologises. “I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“Your fingers. And how I’d like to feel more of them... on me.”

“Then I shall have to show you something I’m very good at.”

“Is there something you’re not good at?”

Dorian smiles at him and lets his arms slide off his shoulder so only his hands are left on them. He gives a light squeeze and pulls Cullen in for another kiss. Lips part; tongues and noses collide; breaths merge; and bodies are pressed against one another as Cullen and Dorian stagger towards the bed. Cullen falls first, down onto his back with Dorian on top of him. Cullen gasps when Dorian’s leg slips in between his own and pushes up against his groin. Dorian takes his reaction as encouragement and begins rubbing his leg up and down until Cullen is fully hard against him. With a satisfied smile Dorian then leans back from the kiss that’s left them both breathless, and straddles Cullen’s thighs. He sits back on his heels as he reaches down and tugs at the hem of Cullen’s shirt.

“Come,” he prompts. “It’ll be much more enjoyable if there’s more to see... and feel.”

Cullen sits so he can remove the shirt and is then swiftly pushed back down before Dorian unlaces his tented breeches. Cullen sees no disappointment on Dorian’s face when he frees the length from its confines, but there is a slight widening of his eyes.

_ Why is he surprised?  _ Cullen wonders, as his eyes drift down to Dorian’s clothed erection which looks no smaller than his own.

Dorian doesn’t say a thing. He gives Cullen a quick smile before leaning down with his mouth open. He takes the head in at once, giving it a light, experimental suck. Cullen bites back a moan. Pleased with the reaction, Dorian repeats the motion, eliciting another strangled moan from Cullen. Cullen’s eyes slide shut as Dorian takes more in, hollowing his cheeks as his lips part slightly further. Cullen pushes his head back against the pillow and arches his back as Dorian swallows around him. He wonders why he hadn’t expected it before, but it makes sense that a man who’s had other male lovers would be good at something like this.

“How are you finding it, Commander?” Dorian asks between heavy breaths.

Cullen simply hums in response. He hasn’t felt this relaxed in ages. Dorian’s touches makes him melt into the sheets.

After another moment of silence as Dorian sucks at Cullen’s length, Dorian leans back with a smile, and lets one hand take over.

“Now, Commander, there’s another thing I’d like to...” his words are lost as he sees Cullen’s face. “Cullen?”

Cullen doesn’t respond. Dorian stops his ministrations and crawls up to lay beside him. He strokes Cullen’s hair back off his forehead and can’t help the smile from spreading across his face. Cullen is fast asleep. He looks so blissful that Dorian would feel bad for waking him up, so instead he pulls Cullen’s trousers back up his hips and laces them, then pulls the sheet over him and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll come back in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen turns onto his stomach and stretches sleepily while letting out a long groan. He tucks his hands in under his pillow and stretches his legs as far as possible. He can’t remember when he last slept so well.

He lays there for a moment, waking up, then rubs his eyes free from sleep, and gets up. It takes him the while he spends on getting dressed to remember what he’d done last night, and with a start, he realises Dorian isn’t there. But he can’t remember what happened after they came upstairs. He tries to go through the hazy memories, but can only remember feeling incredibly good. Maybe it was the wine - he doesn’t drink often enough to handle much. But he only had one cup. He decides that it will be best if he talks to Dorian. Perhaps he has some answers.

Cullen makes his way downstairs and has a look at his desk to make sure no new reports have come in during the morning, and then leaves the tower for the main hall.

The hall is filled with friends and acquaintances also enjoying a good breakfast.

“Good morning,” Trevelyan greets Cullen from the end of one table. Cullen join his side with the same greeting. “You look unusually well-rested.” The Inquisitor smirks.

Cullen feels a blush creep up his cheeks, but he isn’t sure why.

“I am,” he replies shortly, and smiles back.

However, Trevelyan keeps smiling at him. Cullen feels self-conscious, having the Inquisitor’s eyes on him the whole time, but to his relief, his attention is soon sought by someone else.

Dorian walks into the hall, dressed in his usual, grey  leather straps and silver buckles. Cullen isn’t sure whether to get up and call him over, or to wait until after they’ve eaten to get his attention and take him aside. He’s still pondering the pros and cons, lost in his thoughts, when Dorian sits down opposite him.

“Good morning,” he says, his tone of voice so smooth and low it creeps in under every inch of Cullen’s skin.

Trevelyan leans over the corner of the table and gives Dorian a kiss on the cheek. Cullen is at once reminded of the conversation he and Dorian had had the previous night. _It’s a casual sort of thing. No strings attached,_ he’d said. Cullen shoots a glance at Dorian and blushes deeper when he sees that Dorian’s eyes are locked onto him, and they’re glinting with mischief. Trevelyan’s lips are still lingering on Dorian’s jawline when Dorian gives Cullen a barely visible smirk.

Cullen forces himself to look away and concentrate on his meal.

“Anything I should know?” Ah, the daily question from the Inquisitor.

Cullen swallows the piece of bread he’s been chewing and shakes his head. “Nothing yet-” he replies, and suddenly stiffens in his chair. A foot grazes his own, and he looks over to see Dorian nonchalantly sucking jam off the tip of his thumb. He swallows again and wishes for his plate to be empty soon so he can go and feel flustered in private. He hurries to finish his meal, then gets up and excuses himself.

“One more thing, Commander,” Dorian says as he’s about to leave, and Cullen stops and turns back. “I have something I need to tell you. I’ll come over.”

Cullen wonders why he’s announcing it so loudly. “Alright,” he replies, in lack of anything better to say.

“Oh, and Inquisitor...” Dorian turns to Trevelyan with a lowered voice. “We need to talk.”

Cullen dreads that Dorian will cause a scene, right here and now. He panically looks at Trevelyan, but he looks puzzled. Genuinely so. Cullen takes a deep breath, and leaves the main hall before anything else happens.

 

*****

 

There’s only silence. It’s as if all of Skyhold is waiting for something: the air is tense and uncomfortable, and it makes Cullen nervous. He paces back and forth in his office. He begins to wonder if Dorian and the Inquisitor are alright. He doesn’t know either of them well enough to judge how they could react to a break-up. Cullen wants to leave the tower and go find them. But he decides to wait another few minutes. It hasn’t been too long yet. However, just as he’s about to give up, there’s a knock on the door. He feels relief wash over him, but when the door opens and Trevelyan steps in, Cullen’s heart sinks.

“Cullen,” Trevelyan says briskly and closes the door behind him. “May I have a word?”

“Of course,” Cullen walks to stand behind his desk and watches as Trevelyan takes his place and begins to pace back and forth.

“I’ve just spoken to Dorian,” he says quietly, a serious expression on his face. “He says there might be something between the two of you and that he and I should end things.”

Cullen wasn’t expecting to be confronted with this until after he and Dorian… What _was_ he expecting?

“I’m sorry,” Cullen says, equally serious.

“Is it true?” Trevelyan stops mid-step and turns to look at the Commander.

Cullen bites his lip.

“Yes,” he replies after a while. He might as well be forthright. _Nothing to lose_ , he tries to convince himself, although he could lose both his friendship to either or both Dorian and the Inquisitor, and possibly his position as Commander if the Inquisitor wills it.

“Ah. I see...”

Trevelyan walks over to the door and opens it, and instead of walking out, he lets Dorian in. Dorian confidently steps into the middle of the open space and looks from the Inquisitor to Cullen.

“So,” he says lightly, and looks at Cullen. “The Inquisitor wouldn’t believe me. Needed to hear it from you, he says.”

Cullen looks from Dorian to Trevelyan. Trevelyan seems to have accepted the truth, because his features soften and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, albeit a sad one. He uncrosses his arms from his chest and gives Dorian a tap on the shoulder.

“Good for you,” he says, and with that, leaves the room.

Dorian and Cullen stand silently for a moment, feeling the air.

“That’s a relief,” Dorian sighs then, and leans against the desk. “He looked like he wanted to hit me.”

“He wouldn’t-” Cullen stuttered.

“Are you sure about that?” Dorian lifts his eyebrows and chuckles. “You’re right. I don’t think he would, but he wanted to. Although he said we’d keep it light and casual, I have a feeling that he didn’t want to let me go.”

“Are you alright?” Cullen rounds the desk and stops beside Dorian.

“Yes.”

Cullen has to tell him about last night; that he can’t remember how he ended up in bed.

“Uhm,” he begins unsurely by clearing his throat. “About last night.”

“Yes.” Dorian’s tone is suddenly hard, and it makes Cullen take a step back. He wonders if he did something wrong.

“I- I have to confess...” he tries a second time, scratching his neck as he looks down at their feet. “I can’t remember what happened after we got upstairs.”

Dorian stands and stares at him quietly for so long that Cullen begins to think he’s furious with him. He shifts his weight nervously and looks everywhere but at Dorian. Then, as Cullen is just about to open his mouth to apologise, Dorian chuckles.

“The wine wasn’t _that_ strong, was it?” he asks, amused.

“I honestly don’t know,” Cullen replies, feeling a weight being lifted off his chest.

“You work too hard,” Dorian’s voice drops, and he steps closer and runs his fingers down Cullen’s armoured forearm. “I was only just beginning when you fell asleep.”

Cullen looked up with wide eyes and red cheeks. He can’t believe he’d fallen asleep when he’d finally mustered the courage to do something about his feelings towards Dorian. Dorian had done most of the work, yes, but Cullen had confessed, and that was more than he had planned on doing.

“I- I’m so sorry,” he apologises quickly and raises his hands to Dorian’s shoulders.

“I should hope so,” Dorian says while pretending to sulk. But then a smile widens across his face. “I do wish you would make it up to me. After all, I didn’t finish myself off after you so thoughtlessly fell unconscious. The moment… lost its charm.”

Cullen opens his mouth to say something to reassure Dorian that he will make it up to him, but Dorian wraps his arms around him and leans forward, locking their lips together. Cullen’s eyes slide shut. This he remembers: the way Dorian kisses - how his mustache slightly tickles when he parts his lips to slip his tongue out, and how warm his breath is as it merges with Cullen’s. Cullen wraps his arms around Dorian’s shoulder and waist, and pulls him ever closer, pressing their bodies firmly together. Dorian gasps but does not protest.

After a moment while they’re both catching their breaths, they look at each other. Then Dorian suggests, with one eyebrow lifted: “We should take this back upstairs as see if we can finish what we started.”

“Good idea,” Cullen huffs amusedly.

 

*****

 

“You’re not going to fall asleep again, are you, Commander?”

Dorian shoots him a warning glare as he starts unbuckling the many straps of his outfit. Cullen shakes his head from where he sits down on the bed to wait.

“No,” he says. He can’t help smiling, and when he continues, it is with a soft chuckle. “I promise.” _This was after all my goal,_ he reminds himself. He watches in silence as Dorian strips his upper body and neatly piles his clothes on a chair in the corner of the room. But then he gives Cullen another glare.

He asks something that Cullen doesn’t catch and crosses his arms over his chest. Cullen doesn’t realise he’s staring, until Dorian clears his throat and snaps him out of it.

“Sorry?” Cullen says, meeting Dorian’s eyes.

Dorian rolls his eyes and repeats himself: “You’re not going to keep that on, are you?” He points at Cullen, and Cullen at once gets back up and starts removing his many armour pieces and layers of clothing.

“Slower,” Dorian commands with a crooked smile. “Please? I want to enjoy this. I bet no one but I have seen this happen before.”

Cullen smiles, but does as he’s asked. He watches Dorian watch him as he takes his time to gradually get undressed. Not until Cullen’s only in his trousers does Dorian step forward. He places one hand flat against Cullen’s chest and pushes him backwards. Cullen falls down onto the bed with a loud thud and watches with his breath caught in his throat and his heart pounding in his chest as Dorian unlaces his own trousers and lets them fall to the floor. Dorian’s brown skin glows in the morning sun shining through the broken roof, and as he steps closer to the bed and kneels on its edge, Cullen can’t help letting his eyes wander down his toned front, over the sparse growth of black hairs, to the half-hard member hanging between his legs. Cullen swallows nervously. This is new to him; having another man naked in his bed.

“Don’t be shy,” Dorian declares encouragingly.

Cullen sits up beneath him and looks up into his dark eyes. He can feel how his cheeks are burning, but it doesn’t matter any more - he has what he’s been wanting, and it’s here, right in front of him. He raises his hands and wraps them around Dorian’s hips. He ducks his head and plants a gentle kiss onto the flat of his stomach. He can feel how goosebumps rise to the surface of Dorian’s skin, and how the muscles beneath his lips tense.

Dorian combs his hands through Cullen’s hair and pulls his head back. Cullen looks back up at him.

“You’re not naked yet,” Dorian notes. “Now, we can’t have that.” He pushes Cullen back down and reaches for the laces of his trousers. He repeats his motions from last night: he pulls the trousers down over Cullen’s hips, frees his length, gives it a few slow and firm strokes to make it harder in his grasp, and then leans down to plant a deep kiss to the head.

Cullen tips his head back on his shoulders and takes a deep breath. He wants to grab Dorian by the hair, tug at it to see how he reacts, and perhaps even push him down to make him take more of him inside. He resists for now. Dorian leans back. He sits back on his heels and licks his lips. His length rubs against Cullen’s, and Cullen wants to buck his hips to create more friction. More wonderful, releasing friction. He gives an experimental roll of his hips. Dorian hums approvingly, and smiles.

“Eager, Commander?” he purrs.

Cullen bites his lip and smiles back. “You’ve got me all expectant. So yes.”

“Good.”

Dorian gets off the bed and reaches down to tug at Cullen’s trousers. Cullen lifts his hips pliantly, and the garment is swiftly removed and tossed aside. Dorian then straddles him again and lays down on top of him. He locks their lips together as he shifts most of his weight to his midsection to press their groins together. Dorian gives a slight roll of his hips and elicits a soft moan from Cullen. He repeats the motion, over and over, rutting against the Commander until they’re both fully hard against one another and slightly out of breath.

Dorian ducks his head and presses his lips to Cullen’s throat. He enjoys the feeling of his adam’s apple bobbing when he swallows or tries to speak. He kisses the unshaved skin roughly and marks it with bruises and soft nips.

Cullen soon begins to squirm beneath him, his hands grasping Dorian by the waist, trying to half-heartedly push him off. Dorian groans in objection. It’s comfortable on top of Cullen, in his strong arms, with his face buried in the crook of his warm neck.

“Dorian,” Cullen breaks the silence and pushes him away with more force.

Dorian leans back from his neck and looks at him questioningly.

“I just...” Cullen blushes even deeper. He musters up his courage and shoves away embarrassment as he opens his mouth again. “I want to be inside you.” Cullen’s eyes widen when he sees a blush creeping up Dorian’s cheeks. Whatever reaction he was expecting, this wasn’t it.

Dorian smiles and bids Cullen in a low tone to “say that again.”

“I- I want to be inside you,” Cullen repeats quietly.

Dorian shudders visibly; his entire body trembles with its force. Cullen feels most of his embarrassment wash away. It’s encouraging seeing Dorian like this, so he tries with other words, dropping his voice to a low hum.

“Let me be inside you. Let me make you come undone.” He can’t believe he’s saying this. But he is only stating what his body is asking for.

Dorian moans unabashedly and lays down flat on top of him. Cullen can feel the moisture between them spread and the temperatures of their bodies rise. He runs his hands up and down Dorian’s back and holds him closer while he ghosts his lips over one of Dorian’s ears.

“Yes,” Dorian sighs a moment later. “I want you inside. Come...” He rolls off Cullen and lays down beside him. He takes Cullen’s hand and pulls him closer. Cullen moves to lay between his legs and as he gets up on his knees, he lets his lips travel down over the expanse of Dorian’s chest and stomach, peppering kisses all over the smooth skin.

Dorian hums and lets his eyes slide shut. He turns his head to the side, tousling his perfectly styled hair. Cullen smiles at the image of the mess Dorian will be when they’re done.

But suddenly Dorian jolts up and looks at Cullen with wide eyes. Cullen, confused and afraid he’s done something wrong, sits back and removes his hands from Dorian’s hips.

“Do you have oil?” Dorian asks seriously.

Cullen nods.

Relief seems to wash over Dorian as he relaxes back onto his elbows.

“I just figured,” he explains. “that since you’ve never done it with a man, that you might not be entirely sure of how this whole thing works. You know it won’t go in without some oil, and much preparation?”

Cullen swallows. He won’t admit it out loud, but he has experimented on himself. It wasn’t as enjoyable as he’d thought, being on the receiving end, but he thinks that with Dorian in that place, it might be much better. He hopes it will.

“You’re overthinking it,” Dorian says, pulling Cullen out of his deep thoughts. “I can see those cogs working. Don’t frighten yourself or we won’t get anywhere.”

Cullen nods once more and takes a couple of deep breaths. He then gets off the bed and retrieves the vial of oil he keeps hidden behind a book in the bookcase. There is no reason for anyone to ever visit his private quarters, but just in case... he tells himself. Dorian chuckles amusedly but says no more as Cullen retakes his position between his spread legs.

“Do you know what to do?” Dorian asks abruptly.

“Yes,” Cullen replies just a briskly, then adds, somewhat calmer: “I know what to do.”

“Then I’m all yours,” Dorian adds. He pulls up his heels as close to his ass as he can and spreads his legs further, showing all of himself to Cullen.

Cullen lets his eyes rest on the hard length resting against Dorian’s pelvis, then ever so slowly lets them wander down the slight curve, over his scrotum and down to the waiting hole. Cullen takes another deep breath and uncaps the vial to pour some of the oil onto his fingers.

“One more thing,” Dorian says just as Cullen is about to reach down and smear the liquid in between his ass cheeks. “It’s alright.”

“What is?” Cullen asks, bewildered.

“If at any point you want to stop.” Dorian gives him his most reassuring smile. “As I said last night: one time - to see where it leads. Now... get inside me.”

 

*****

 

“Oh, sweet Maker!” Dorian tightens his grip around Cullen’s neck and pulls him ever closer.

Cullen groans into his ear and snaps his hips another time. His pelvis hits Dorian’s ass with a soft slap. They moan i chorus as Cullen buries himself as deep inside of Dorian as is possible. He never thought it would feel this good, but the way Dorian squeezes around him when he raises his hips is incredible. And when he lowers himself again and Cullen slides in, the heath engulfing Cullen’s length forces him to try hard not to come too soon.

Dorian steadily starts to move faster, he’s close to the edge and to get there he needs more. He claws at Cullen’s back with blunt fingernails as he murmurs half-coherent encouragements into his ear. Cullen grabs his ass firmly with both hands and tips his backwards. Dorian falls down on his back against the mattress with a gasp and watches breathlessly as Cullen steadies himself and drives deeper and harder inside him.

Dorian’s legs tremble with the effort of trying to keep from sliding up the bed, but Cullen’s desperate thrusts make it impossible. The room is filled with the noises of skin repeatedly hitting skin, their heavy panting and the rustling of sweat-dampened cotton sheets.

“Cullen,” Dorian gasps, clinging onto the Commander as they rock back and forth. “I’m going to come,” he cries in a strangled voice.

“Me too,” Cullen grunts, but doesn’t stop thrusting. He can feel how Dorian is tensing around him, and how his ass flutters as he pulls out. “Harder,” he begs. “I need just… a bit...”

Dorian clenches firmer around him and Cullen moans yet again. He feels the tide rise and wash over him. He comes hard, his entire body jerking with the force as he spills deep inside of Dorian. Dorian’s mouth falls open as the heat within him spreads, and he comes too, contracting around Cullen as gobs of white paint his glistening, dark skin.

“Oh my… Wow,” Dorian pants with a wide grin on his face as Cullen pulls out and collapses down beside him.

Cullen drapes one arm over Dorian’s stomach and huffs a chuckle. ”I agree,” he says, and lets out a blissful and heavy sigh.

Dorian turns over onto his side to face Cullen and watches him, quietly studying his face closer. He’s just thinking of how he wants to feel that scar against his lips again when he notices that Cullen is watching him as well.

“So?” Dorian asks. “Was it everything you had hoped for?”

“More,” Cullen replies with a soft smile.

“So, this one time...”

“If you’ll have me...” Cullen raises his hand to stroke back Dorian’s hair from his sweaty forehead. “I would make it several more.”

“Yes,” Dorian hums, his lips ghosting against Cullen’s. “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
